User talk:TEngine
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SteamTeam page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 19:55, March 7, 2010 RE:Restored Episodes Hi, I think you are mistaking me for PNR, which pictures were you talking about? I'm from the UK not the philapines, I'm from the UK. The restored episodes were, to my knowledge, released worldwide. They are seen on the 'complete series' DVDs and video boxsets. :D Hope this helps. :D SteamTeam 20:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Restored episodes Hello you must be Tengine or Tidmouthsheds I was the one who uploaded those restored episodes snapshots and yes those VCD/DVD's where bought in the Philippines when I use to live there. I got the complete season 2 episodes and 8 episode from the third season the problem is that I don't know how to send you the restored episodes from me to you. --PNR 05:12, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello Good to see you here, Callum. It's me, SodorProductions. I think with you helping us out around here, the wikia can be even better than before. We've had quite a fair bit of vandalism lately, I've been trying to help get rid of some of that, and help out with whatever bits and pieces of info I find. Jim 01:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Wellcome! I'd also like to welcome you here, Callum! It's nice to see more people from SIF joining here! BTW I'm the same Thomasfan from SIF. ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 02:40, March 9, 2010 (UTC) re: Restored Episodes Sorry to say this but what is a sendspace? Also it would be easier to ask TheRTF as I think he bought some restored episodes from the Philippines so I Think that would be easier. :) --PNR 18:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi, when uploading an image can you follow our rules please? Thanks, SteamTeam 14:00, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry SteamTeam, Didn't know their where rules for uploading pics, i wondered why my pics got removed in the first palce, guess i am gonna have to be careful uploading more :Thanks, hope you carry on uploading :) SteamTeam 14:22, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Best Kept Station and Surprise Adventures Pics I could, but it say you've already uploaded images to their pages, go see for yourself :) SteamTeam 22:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know why it was deleted, sorry. I didn't delete it. Were you talking about one of the cassette pics? SteamTeam 08:58, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::That's okay. Thanks! :) SteamTeam 10:17, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Owen Bell Thanks, they look better in my opinion but I can't guarantee that they won't still be deleted unfortunately by the other admins SteamTeam 21:02, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Edits Yes, those pages look great. Thanks for adding them :) SteamTeam 14:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Logo Wow! Great find, thanks for uploading it. I put it on the Classic Series page for you. Go take a look. SteamTeam 19:05, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :That is great. Keep 'em coming they're brilliant! SteamTeam 19:26, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks You're welcome! And thank you for helping to contribute, Callum! You're one of the best editors here! :) ThomasfanPeep! Peep! 19:08, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Need Help 1. I have no idea. I have a video converter that I paid a lot of money for. 2. I don't understand the question. 3. I don't have any money. SteamTeam 15:44, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, well this Batman Video "School Dayz" has the orginal Thomas and the Magic Railroad 1999 Trailer with the voice of John Bellis, you may have seen a recorded camera upload on YT and i said to Troublesome Truck at SiF i would get them a better quailty version, the video on amazon is 1p plus £2:75 postage packaging, but times running out and i need to get it done soon I hope someone will beable to help me out, as this needs help to be done for SiFs Magic Railroad Trailer page Do you know anyone else who could help out? TEngine 17:03, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Wow! That's a rare trailer. If I had the money I would help now that I know what it's for. At the minute I am completely out of money because I've been importing US DVDs! I don't know of anyone to be honest, how about ZEM? If I get some money, I'll help you out. SteamTeam 17:16, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi, Callum! It's me, Dalek Jast, from SI3D Forums! You get around quickly, don't you? Re: The Wheels on Thomas Thank you very much for making that page. I have made a couple of minor tweaks but the page is fine. I hope you keep adding more great pages like that one :) Thanks once again, SteamTeam 19:24, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Was their any need I didn't think we needed a page for a special Thomas edition of "The Wheels on the Bus". But if you really think it's needed, I can undelete it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: I don't suppose No, sorry. I don't live in Australia. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Post OK the only reason I deleted it the first time was because the page was blank. And please do upload some pics! And maybe a video? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 22:02, May 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Favourite Stories VHS Okay, all done. Go check it out if you wish. Don't worry about it, you'll soon get the hang of editing eventually :) SteamTeam 10:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Friend I've been on your sites Tidmouth Sheds and SI3DFilms on Youtube. Will you be my friend? My name is Mason Hemphill. Mason Hemphill 10:39, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thomas' Christmas Party Wow! That pic you just uploaded is really rare. Where did you get it from? :) SteamTeam 11:53, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Pics I absolutely love the pics you've uploaded. Where do you find them all? SteamTeam 13:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Great - keep them coming. They are brilliant :) SteamTeam 13:46, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thomasfan I love your pictures :) but we do have rules on sizes and names for images but I'm sure if you have a word with Thomasfan, you'll reach an agreement SteamTeam 16:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Deleted Pictures I've deleted them because, like you said, I found them to be too small. I can't make any exceptions however as it's in our rules. I hope you understand. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Let me Try at least to make them bigger and a little clearer ::If you can do that, that would be great! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:14, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Check the Runaway Page They're still kind of blurry. Do you think there's a way to make them clearer? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Its the best i can do, But at least they look better than before. That Xmas party pic i cannot improve, but keep tuned as i will take some more goodens with my camera TEngine 16:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thomas and Gordon Watch and Play Sorry it took so long for me to reply. I was busy catching up on the editing. I deleted the "Thomas the tank Engine" page and kept the other one. I don't think that it's really Wilbert. I think it's just a coincidence. Should what be in the trivia? You can add what you want, but I have to be able to understand it. :P It's not that you make it sound complicated, it's that I live in the US and know nothing about the UK VHS releases. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:30, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Salty's Secret DVD I saw your update on YouTube where you reviewed the Salty's Secret and other Thomas Adventures DVD and you mentioned it was missing the booklet. Well, I don't think the DVD ever came with one. I have a non-Lionsgate version of it and there's still no booklet. My theory is this: The only other DVDs that came out before this one were the "best of's" (I think) so the makers of the DVD just copy and pasted the same info onto the back of the case intending to have a booklet with it. But then they decided not to for what ever reason (most likely realizing that it wasn't a "best of"). Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Early Angelis Narrations Hi, Dan5589 (AKA Buster the Steamroller) has just given me the links to old UK narrations of third series episodes.He said I could upload them to DailyMotion as long as I give credit to you and Onu. I'm just checking to see if this is okay with you. I might not upload them but if I choose to, will you allow me to (I will give you two full credit).If you don't want me to upload them, I don't mind :) By the way, where did you get them from? Are they on any UK video release? SteamTeam 09:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC)